Dark Order Academy
by NightmareHomunculus12AF
Summary: Annabelle is from southern Texas & is attending Dark order Academy in San Francisco.She lives alone in an apartment in the city instead of living in the dorm rooms provided by the school.She is very two sided.She can be sweet & innocent or mean & sadistic.She seems to have a perfect life to people but she is anything but Perfect. The exorcists have found out her secret. HIATUS
1. The Newbies

"Hey Annabelle Lee." My Friend Crystal said. "Stop calling me by that name." I said. "Fine Annabelle. What's up?" She said. "Nothing really I'm just really tired." I said as I yawned covering my mouth. "Well going to that damned school is tough. Make sure yo call when you wanna talk. I miss you over here in southern Texas. You even got the accent over there down, what the hell are ya'll doing over there?" She asked. I couched slightly and my southern Texas accent shown brightly. "Nothing I just kinda got used to it. Anyways just hold on, I promised I would be back soon so just keep your trousers on." I said as I hung up the phone. I had pitch black tight curly chin length hair, lightly tanned skin almost like caramel, light almost white blue eyes and pink full perfectly outlined lips. My body was of a supermodels. Curvy, thin, lean, everything a guy wishes.

I sighed, "Maybe I should just talk like me again. My friends are just gonna have to deal with it." I said. I grabbed my acoustic guitar that had a black rose on the side and had red strings. I started to pluck the strings in a emo rhythm. It was 'The Kill by 30 seconds to Mars.' I hummed the lyrics.

Anyways my name is Annabelle Brooke. I am from a small county in Texas called Redwood County. This is my story about my life in the Dark Order Academy and all it's trails I had to face.

I was asleep till my alarm clock went off. I looked to see it was 6:00 am and I had about an hour and a half to get to the Dark Order Academy, North American Branch. You see there is a Dark order Academy in every Region. I walked into my walk in closet and grabbed my uniform. The uniform consists of a white blouse (for girls) or black (for guys), a red ribbon tied around the collar for girls, A black Blazer with a silver lining, a black skirt that ended a little past mid thigh, back thigh length socks, an black ankles boots with the Dark Order's Crest on the side. The boots had a 2 1/2 inch heel. I put on my silver heart locket with a blue jem in the shape of a diamond in the middle and a matching bracelet.

I put on black eyeliner to make my eyes pop and black smoky eye shadow. I also put Cherry flavored lip gloss. I grabbed my school bag that looked almost like a large pouch and it had a Treble clef key chain dangling from it. I got al my books inside it and ran downstairs to the kitchen. I poured myself some milk then grabbed my medication consisting of anti-depression pills, something for ADHD, and other's that I will mention later. So in total it was about 6 pills. I had them all in my hand as I rolled them into my mouth and swallowed the in my mouth.

"Alright Ready." I said as I walked outside locking the door behind me. I started to sprint towards the bus stop. I made it just in time and I climbed on, "Heh sorry I'm late Jericho. Thanks for waitin' though." I said scratching the back of my head. He gave me a smile and a nod and I sat in the front seat behind said public bus driver. "You wake up so early for this school I wonder how good it is." He said. "The Dark order is great! I love the music programs especially." I said. "I'm sure your parent's would be very proud of you." He said. I smiled warmly, "I'm sure they would I mean mama was such a great singer and papa a great musician." I said thinking back to the days I used to sit on papa's lap and play piano with him.

"Anyways here's the Stop for Dark Order Academy." He said over the intercom and I was the first to sprint out. "See ya later Jericho." I waved goodbye. I thought I was the only one but I should've known that wasn't the truth when I didn't hear him drive off as quickly as usual, but I was thick skulled and didn't really mind it much. I got to the ferry and said hi to the captain. "hey Captain Richard." I said with a solute. He returned the motion and smiled. I waited at the front of the boat to start moving. It too longer than expected but it started towards the isolated forestry island that looked like it could hold the Hunger Games in it. It is located off the coast of San Francisco. I smile seeing the large gothic architectural building that resembled Hogwarts from Harry Potter books. "Another week in hell if your not careful." I looked over to see a man with mocha skin, black wavy shoulder length hair, alluring golden eyes, a mole under his left eye too. He wore a different kind of uniform. His was wearing a white Blazer and black slacks.

His name was Tyki Mikk, he looked older than he should but he was a Junior at the Academy in the Family of Noah Dorm. I wasn't in a dorm yet so I was like a freelancer. "Hey Tyki." I smiled. He returned the action and hugged me around my waist. "Did you miss me?" He asked. "It was a weekend Tyki.." I sweatdropped as I pried his hands away. "I didn't really miss you but did miss the company." I said flicking his forehead. "Your a real player y'know." I said. "What's with the southern accent?" He chuckled. "It actually the way I talk." I said as I crossed my arms over my chest. "Oh really?" He said quizzically. "Yeah Dork." I said.

Two twins walked up behind hm. One hand long blond hair and a lot of eyeliner and the other had black short emo hair with a lot of eyeliner. Their eyes the same color as Tyki's. "Hey Jasdevi." I said their nickname with annoyance. They were in their sophomore year like me. "Hey Annabelle." They said. I waved, and the boat stopped and I lost my balance falling forward and I prepared myself for the hard impact but was only met by strong arms. Tyki had caught me. _So he can catch something other than a football._ I thought as blood rushed to my cheeks and he helped me up, "Th-Thanks Tyki." He leaned into my ear before the captain lowered the entrance to let us off. "I love how you act all innocent with me." and with that he let me go. I looked at him then sprinted away. "I can't believe I was actually flirting with a Noah...and he liked it. Sarah and Mariah are gonna freak." I said.

I jumped and landed on one hand on the wall and swiftly leaned towards the school and started to open the gates. "Hurry up before the new Headmaster get's here you guys!" I shouted and that's what made mostly everyone run into the building. Me, Tyki, Ashley, and Sheril all went into the Headmaster's office because we were student council. We waited there for a few moments passed and the door handle started to turn. An Asian man walked in and we all said Welcome to The North American Branch. I flinched when I knew he was Asian for reasons and I knew Ashley wanted to stare him down.

He had dark purple hair and wore a white attire. We introduced ourselves and he introduced himself as Komui Lee. He said there were other new students and asked to watch them and make sure they stay out of trouble. I agreed but it was only cause I wanted to be polite. After that we left and I closed the door slowly behind me and I started to walk with Ashley at my side. "Can you believe the Heads? Letting a Chino come and be the headmaster." She said disgusted. "I think it would be a nice change." I lied. I hated Asians for one reason. "Your lying. After what they did I don't think I would be able to smile again." She said as she set a hand on my shoulder. "I's alright..." I smiled a her as we headed to class. "But it just made it worse to the bullying...Anyways if the bullies start again, and we all know they will, let me know." She said as she headed down past my classroom. Number 223.

When I walked in a group of 4 girls walked up to me. "Hey Miss whore." said a girl with auburn waist length curly hair and green emerald eyes. Alex. "How was flirting with the hottest guy in school go? Did he shoot you down like every other boy would?" Said a girl with dark chocolate brown shoulder length wavy hair and matching eyes. Jaclyn. "I uh..." I tried to get by them but hey just pushed me out into the hallway. "Where do you think your going County Slut?" Said a girl with a elbow length light brown hair and light green eyes. Carla. "Yeah. Do you think you can avoid us?" said the twin. Mira.

I got up leaning on the lockers looking away from them. These girls were the most attractive in school. I was also a very attractive girl according to the guys that went here. These girls didn't accept that, at ALL.

"Hey Leave her Alone!" Said a male voice. I looked up to see a white haired boy. "Hm? Why are you protecting this freak?" said Alex. "yeah she's worthless." Said the twins. "That's not true." He said. "I may not know her all that well but I know she isn't worthless." He said. "Tsk. Fine..." They said as they walked back into the classroom. The boy looked at me, "Hello. My name is Allen Walker. Why were those girls bullying you?" He asked. He was gorgeous. His Lavender eyes beautiful, His light skin and a scar over his left eye made me curious on how he got it. "I'm Annabelle Brooke and because they don't like the attention I get from boys from time to time." I said. "You didn't have to stand up for me...I kinda already got used to it." I said as I walked passed him into my classroom.

I sat in the back as usual trying to avoid the stares I got from other students. I felt uncomfortable so I laid my head down and tuned everyone out after I heard, "Class today we have new students from the Europe Branch so show them hospitality. This is-" And I stopped listening not really caring. I guess it was about 20 minutes before I tuned everyone back in. "Annabelle wake up!" Shouted the teacher. I sent a glare at her that softened as she stiffened. "I'm sorry Miss Nine I didn't mean to fall asleep." I said. "Why don't you stay here at the dorms?" She mumbled.

"Anyways You will be showing te new students around school." She said as she glanced to the left of me. I saw a Jap with dark raven blue long hair in a strict ponytail except two locks of hair on each side and his bangs, raven matching eyes, fair skin and stoic expression. An Asian girl with Dark forest green hair and dark purple eyes with same color skin. Allen walker and a boy with red wine hair, green emerald eyes, fair skin, an eye patch over his right eye, and wearing a red scarf instead of the tie.

I looked back at Miss Klaud Nine and nodded. 'Yes Ma'am." I said. She smiled then wrote today's Physics Lesson on the board. I got out my notes and waited for instructions. _Damned Asians. _I thought as I kept glancing at the newbies.

_**~Ding Dong.~**_

The bell giving the signal it was time for Lunch Break. I grabbed my bag and waited till everyone left so I could lead the new kids to the dinning hall. We walked for a little while and till we reached the dinning hall. I looked at them, "Your freelancer's like me or you chose a dorm?" I asked boredly. "Exorcist Dorm." They all said. "Oh okay...Follow me." I said passing the dinning hall that was crowded, to another one down the hall. It was much nicer and didn't' really have a lot of people. "This is the Exorcist Dorm's Dinning hall." I said as I walked in and them following me. "Hey Jerry I got Newbies for ya'!" I shouted. Jerry was black with lavender hair in braids and had sunglasses. "Feed them." I said as I walked towards a table.

I laid my head against the table till a tap was felt on my shoulder. I looked up to see Ashley. "Hey...Didn't get enough sleep?" She asked. "Not one little second of sleep." I said. "Oh harsh..." She said sitting next to me. I grabbed a canister of pills ad took on out swallowing it. "Which one was that?" She asked. "The suicide ones." I said. "Why are you thinking of suicide now?" she whispered. "I have to take care of the newbies." I did the same thing with a blue canister. "And that one?" She said. "Homicide." I said blankly. "Why!?" She half said half whispered. I just pointed at the Asian newbies. "Ohhhhhh..." She said. "Yup...Can you watch them for a couple minutes." I said. "Yeah." She replied and I got up to leave as they all sat down. I walked out to the courtyard and took a box of matches and a cigarette from my bag. I lit one Gig and took a long drag from it before releasing it slowly.

"Damnit..." I mumbled. The girly Asian newbie walked up to me with a cupcake in hand. It was red velvet with white frosting and sprinkles. My favorite.

I took another drag, "isn't that bad for you?" She asked pointing at the cig. "What do you want?" I asked impatiently. "Oh yeah...this is for you." She said handing me the cupcake. "Klaud Nine told me what your favorite was so I made it for you to show my thanks." She said. I took it then smashed it on her head. "Sorry doll face but I hate you." I said then blew smoke in her face.

I threw the cigarette away and walked back inside. "Ashley!" I shouted from the doorway of the dinning hall. She looked at me, "Make sure they get back to class I gotta go do something." I said but that's when that girl ran past me to her friends crying. "Lenalee what happened?" Asked Allen. I smirked mischievously. "That's my specialty by the way!" I said proudly. Her friends stared daggers at me. Allen well, looked at me with confusion and sadness. "Nice job Anna." Ashley said. "Thanks~" I said as my smirk widened. "What the hell is your problem!?" The re head said. "You all are.." I said. "Go back to the European Branch..." I said as I walked away.

When lunch break was over and everyone got back to class you could almost feel the tension between me and the New students. "What happened between you and Tyki?" Whispered my friend Mariah that sat in front of me. "Yeah did he flirt back or what?" Sarah asked and she sat next to me. "Yeah and he liked it." I whispered back to them.

"Is there something you would like to share with the class?" Miss Nine said. "No miss Nine." We all said sheepishly. "I know you three are at the top of this class but please pay attention." She said. "Yes Ma'am." We replied. I tuned her out for the rest of the 30minutes of class.

**~Ding Dong~**

The bell gave us the signal at it was about 8th period. Everyone went to their next class and left me with the newbies. "What's seriously your problem?" Red head said. "What's your next class?" I asked them. "You didn't-" "Either tell me or I'll leave you on your own." I said. _We've been through this all day today when I help you get to class, you'd think you'd get the hint I won't talk. _I thought. "I have Gym." Said raven hair and pigtails (Lenawee or something was her name) _Greeeat. _I thought sarcastically. "I have American History." said red head. "I have French." Said Allen. "Alright You two stay with me." I said as I pointed to pigtail and Raven hair. "Allen, yours is across the hall. Red Head yours is the last door at the end of the hall." I said. "Hurry up and get going before you become late." I said and made the two storm. "Isn't it like 5 minutes before their late?" Asked a new voice at the front desk.

I looked over to see Tyki and chuckled, "Yeah.." I said walking over to him. "Alright let's got going to Gym. Couch Winter's gonna have our heads if we're late again." He said. The two Asians close behind as we left. "No shit but who's fault is that dimwit." I said looking at him. "Fine...But still." He said. "Nice to see you two again." He said over his shoulder at the newbies. "Che." Raven boy said. The girl stayed silent but looked away. "I figured you knew them." I said looking forward. "Yeah. I went to the European Branch in Sophomore year." He said. "Yeah. I know." I said.

* * *

**Review pleeeeeeaaassseee! Tell me if i's bad or good. Should I continue? I don't know but please. Aright bai bai~**


	2. Is Her Mask Faultering?

"You'd always reminisce when you come over with Jasdevi and Lulubell and Sheril." I said. "Yeah but can you blame me?" He said looking at me. I glanced at him and chuckled, "Of coarse I can~" I smirked. "Anyways I heard what happened in the lunchroom." He said. I could see the girl flinch which made me chuckle. "Really? I thought it was a nice show to watch personally." I said proudly. "Did you have to go that far though and do that on her first day?" He asked with a slight smile. I glared at him, "Shut up." I said. "What happened to innocent Brookie?" He said. "Don't call me that." I said.

_"Hey Brookie Cookie~ How's my darling little sister?" _

"Hm? Why not?" He asked. "Just Don't!" I said sternly. I saw all three finch at my sudden outburst. I recomposed myself quickly and changed into a sweet smile. "Sorry just please don't call me that." I said as I looked at him. It was silent till we finally reached the gym. "Hey Winters! We go newbies!" Me and Tyki shouted as we pushed the two in front of said coach. "Since your new, all you do is have to watch but tomorrow your working twice as hard so go sit down." He ordered and they complied. Tyki went to the boys locker room and I went to the girls. I changed into gym uniforms which is basically a plain black V-neck shirt ad silver mid-thigh shorts and sneakers.

"Alright starting todays is laps. Bells!" He shouted his nickname for me loud. I came from the locker room. "What!?" I said irritably. "Set the record." he said. "Yes sir." I replied as if he was my master. "Alright every freshmen step forward. AND NEWBIES LISTEN!" I shouted the last part. Half the class stepped forward. I smiled, "Alright what Couch- I mean Coach Winters means by setting the record is that today we're going to run~ You need to see if you can beat me Kay. I'll make the time limit easy since your new to this." I said.

Everyone followed me as we went outside.

~No One's POV~

Lenalee looked at the girl who seemed bi-polar from the bleachers outside. "Hey Kanda." She said. Said Raven haired teen turned to his friend. "Why do you think she hates us so much?" She asked. "Che. hell if I know." Was his reply. They listened to her explaining what she was about to do. "Alright Winters I'm ready." She said as she stepped to the white starting line. "Alright begin." And with that she darted off, She looked almost different. Lenalee watched closely not noticing her friend do the same. _She looks almost like a speeding fox. _Kanda thought. _She looks like she's sort of free. _Lenalee thought. She finished. "A mile in 10 minutes. Good luck." Was all winters said. All but the Noah kids meaning, Tyki, Jasdevi, Lulubell, Sheril and Skin stared at her in awe. No they stared at her like she was an interesting piece of meat, or a prize.

Everyone but the Noah's and Annabelle went to the starting area. "After this is combat training so everyone be ready to fight." Winters said. "He's being unreasonably brutal to them this year." Tyki said as he walked up to Annabelle. "Yeah and we're only two weeks in the year." she added. "Mind telling me why you did that to that girl?" He said glancing at Lenalee. "Because...She's Asian." she said. "Are you racist?" He said with a smirk leaning into her face so now there faces were inches apart. "Call it what you want but it's what their kind did to me. I have a reason to hate them." She said with a snarl. "Hm? Speaking of...you've never told me about what happened that made you hate them so much." He pointed out.

She looked down slightly letting her short bangs create a shadow covering her beautiful Lunar eyes.

"Hey Kanda look at that." Lenalee nudged her friend to look at Annabelle. "What do you think is going on?" She asked. Kanda stayed silent, "Do you think he's harassing her?" Lenalee suggested. "No." Kanda said.

"I don't wanna talk about it." She answered. "Awwww come on...You can trust me." he said as he set a hand on her shoulder.

_"You can trust me Brookie Cookie." "No Stop!"_

On instinct she grabbed Tyki's arm and flipped him over her shoulder. "Bells I said after the mile it's combat training." Winters said. She looked up wide eyed. "Oh yeah Sorry. I'll be right back." She said with a fake smile and sprinted to the locker room but before she entered a look on her face would surprise anyone.

"Kanda did you see that?" Lenalee asked. "Yeah...Complete and utter Fear." Was his reply.

She sat on the bench holding her shoulders creating an x-shape over her chest. She was shaking rapidly as if she was just in an ice filled tub. Her skin turned pale and her eyes dilated. She had her legs up against her and she kept mumbling, "Stop...please just stop...it hurts..."

_"But your so cute. Even if you act and sound like a boy. Should we check really quick and see if your a girl or a boy?"_

"Stay away from me...Keep away." She said. "I-I don't wanna." She said. A hand was felt on her shoulder and her head shot to see who it was. "Oh ...Lulu." She said looking at the Noah girl. She had Long blonde hair in a low ponytail and had shades on that covered her closed eyes and light skin that was just a few shades lighter than Annabelle's. "Are you alright?" Lulubell asked. Annabelle looked at her as her eyes were no longer dilated and no longer shaking. "yeah." She replied. Lulubell slowly pried Annabelle's arms away to see her long nails had dug into her skin.

"Really?" Lulubell said as she raised her eyebrows. "Yeah." She lied. She then sprinted outside. "Bells glad your back," Winters said as he turned to the other students. "Anyone who has had any experience with bell's Skills with a Katana go to the west bleachers." He ordered and half the class obeyed. All the Freshmen had fear plastered on their faces as Winters Handed 'Bells' two REAL katanas.

Kanda Took notice of this and smirked.

"Don't worry you all wont go against her. Anyone want to volunteer." He asked. "I do." Kanda said standing up. "You? You have gotta be kiddin me. Your a newbie." She said as she rested a katana on her shoulders. "Are you afraid of getting your little ass beat...Brookie." He said with a smirk. Only if he knew that set up the way this game was gonna be played. Her eyes widened and then narrowed as she growled. "Wanna dance girly?" She asked. "Girly?" His eyebrow twitched. "Oh you aren't a girl Jap? I figured since you have such long hair." She said. "The more you talk the more of a boy you sound and act to me." That set her off.

"Give him a katana." She snarled. Winters looked at the girl that seemed to want deathly intent but didn't care as he threw a katana at kanda and he caught it with ease. He jumped down and removed his coat and shirt and tie leaving him with only the slacks. "No deaths got it...or broken bones." Winters said. "Ready?" He asked. "Che." Kanda said. "Hurry up." She said. "Go!" and the two darted at each other. "Your going to regret everything you said." She snarled as she kicked him in the side sending him a few feet to the side.

_She's going to lose against Kanda...I don't know anyone that can beat him. _Lenalee thought.

"You'll regret what you did to Lenalee." He said back to her as he charged. He swung his Katana down on her but she blocked it much to his dismay. She kicked him in the stomach then grazed his left cheek with the katana in her right hand. Lenalee's eyes widened. "I hate you...I wish you'd just die." She said as she grazed his right arm with the left Katana. "I didn't do shit to you." He said as he lunged at her again but missed. "Your existence is a nuisance!" She said as she plunged her katanas on the floor then had a hand on the floor as she lifted her leg up and kicked kanda under his jaw. He flipped backward and landed on his feet. He wiped a little blood off his mouth.

Everyone watched as she didn't have on scratch on her but he had two and a few bruises. He dropped his katana and ran at her and landed a punch in her stomach making her cough up blood but then she kicked him in the same place making him jump back. He charged at her again but this shocked everyone but the Noah's, the older classmen, and Winters. She had grabbed a sword at the last second and had lunged it into the side of his stomach. it looked as if she was trying to slice him in half but it didn't go in too deep to be fatal. Only about 3 inches in. Lenalee screamed in terror as she saw her friend in that state. He couched up blood and then fell to the floor as she pulled the sword out. "This isn't an ordinary school...It's not like the European branch...This is North America...Welcome to the darkest order." She said as she moved his hair from his face to see him glaring at her and a smirk appeared on her face and she walked to the locker room.

She was about to walk in when Komui burst through the gym doors. His eyes widened in utter shock. "What happened?" He said as he ran to Kanda and the crying Lenalee. "Just a small game of Combat training." Winters said nonchalantly. "Is this-" "Hey I'm sorry headmaster...I kinda got carried away. I'm used to sparring with Coach so I forgot to go easy on Kanda Please forgive me." She said as she bowed to him. "Please forgive my carelessness and almost killing Kanda." She said then left before he could say anything.

"Someone get the nurse!" Komui said and soon enough the elderly woman came with other nurses and carried kanda off in a gurney.

Annabelle had changed into her uniform early and decided to get an early start to get to 9th period (20 minutes early). "Wait!" Lenalee shouted as she stopped Annabelle in her tracks. "What?" She asked. "You still need to take me to 9th period." She said. "Which is?" Annabelle growing more and more annoyed by this girls voice. "I have Asian History." She said. "It's the class next to Klaud Nine's. Now goodbye." She said before she left the gym and went to the staircase.

"Maybe I should go get my meds..." She mumbled as she turned on her heels and went toward the west wing infirmary. When she walked in it was about 10 minutes after the incident so she figured he was passed out on a bed. When she walked in it was quiet, "Head nurse.." She said. "Oh hello darling what is it that you need?" The nurse asked. "I need the...anxiety medication and a refill in the Suicide and Homicide ones also." She said. "Of coarse Hun. But what made you think of those three today?" The nurse asked. "Well I almost killed one of the newbies on half accident half on purpose. I had to take care of the newbies especially the two Asians. And I'm under a lot of stress..." Annabelle said as she took a long breath. "Alright hold on Hun let me just go got them." The nurse said as she left.

Annabelle started to walk around till Alex came up to her with a smirk. "So your more of a freak than I thought. You think of suicide and Homicide. Ohhhhh just you wait when Tyki and the rest of the school finds out." She said. "Alex please don't! If you do I won't get into Julliard and-" "It's not like your parents will care if they're back in Texas. I'm sure they'll be glad to see you back in Texas." She said with a smirk on her face thinking she was right. Annabelle stared at the ground. "You don't know anything...About what I've even been through to get here Alex...Your rich so you didn't have to work hard." She looked up and her eyes changed into a darker blue similar to Kanda's hair and a smirk that was very VERY familiar to the Chesshire cat. "I just can't wait till your parents go bankrupt and you wouldn't know how to go on without your money to help you through life. It's fleeting and you know it, and when your looks fail you...your very own existence will mean nothing to anyone. I mean isn't that why you have tried to sleep with every boy in this school." She said. Alex froze at the sudden change.

"You're a weak little parasite that no one wants...Maybe just that body of yours but even so...One day you will get unwanted attention and you'll know only a small part of what I had been through so you either keep your mouth shut or I'll shut you up...This is not a threat but a promise Alex Morrison." Annabelle's voice was darker. Alex ran off out of the infirmary and Annabelle walked towards the door. She did not notice the Kanda staring at the scene before him.

Later Annabelle was sent home on probation because of that incident but Komui did except her apology. He believed it was all an accident since he knows how Sokoro acts.

Annabelle was told to lave after 9th period so she did. When she was leaving she felt someone pull her arm. She turned around to see the Red head. " That hurt-" "What the hell's your problem!? you could've killed him!" He shouted. Allen and Lenalee stood behind her. "I'm sorry but why should I care?" She replied. "Are you kidding me!?" Allen said. She looked to him, "Why can you be so heartless-" "Because when you have been through what I have you learn to always keep on a mask and to never are and keep your heart cold. That way I wont get hurt again.." She pulled her arm away and sprinted to the incoming boat. "Hey Captain!" She shouted and a man with a friendly face and voice said, "Hey there Annabelle~"

"Hey Lavi..." Lenalee said as the three watched the boat float off. "Yeah?" Lavi replied. "Do you think she's hurting inside."

"No...She's just full of hate.." Lavi said. "She's a two-faced bitch that almost killed Yu." Lavi said. Allen stayed there watching Annabelle laughing before she became too far to see.

Annabelle jus got to her apartment and kicked off her boots. "Jackie!" She called. A small white cat came from the couch and rubbed against her leg. Annabelle picked up her cat and scratched her behind the ear. "Come on..." She said as she set her cat on the bed. She undressed and put on a black tight tank top and black booty shorts. She kept thinking about all that happened that day and it was sort of eating at her. "It was his fault...it was his fault he almost got killed." She said in a hushed voice.

She sat on the edge of her bed while her cat laid on her pillows. She reached for her red flip phone wit a camera on the nightstand and looked at the time on the screen. Her brother gave this to her the year before and the wallpaper was of a Japanese anime called Fruits Basket. She hated anything Asian related but her brother made her watch the anime with him. Back then she loved to learn about Asian culture...

She stared at the lock screen silently. Her half lidded eyes showed boredom. She shoved the phone in her pocket and put on black strap glistening heels and a white off-the-shoulder short sleeved shirt over her back one and walked to her kitchen. She put some cat food in her cats bowl then left her apartment into the city.

"Hey Kanda are you okay?" Lenalee asked her friend who walked into the living room of the Exorcist Dorm wing. "Che. I'm alright." He said annoyed as he sat on the couch by the fire. "Who does that chick think she is?" Lavi said from the bottom of the spiral staircase on the left leading to the next floor to the boys room. "Maybe we should try to ask her nicely Lavi." Allen suggested. Lavi turned to him angry and confused, "Don't you think I was trying to ask her about what she did to Lenalee but she-" "Maybe because you were glaring at her like she was the devil." Allen interrupted.

"Guys...Maybe we should tell ni-san." Lenalee said. "Lenalee...Komui maybe the headmaster but this girl fooled him on what she did to Kanda was an accident..." Lavi said. "I want to understand why she I so different with certain people...especially you and Kanda." Allen said looking into the fire. "You talking about Annabelle Lee?" Said a male voice. Everyone's head shot up and looked to see a teen boy with auburn hair cut like Allen's but shorter, light skin, brown eyes, and wearing the school uniform but had the blazer off. "Who are you?" Allen asked. "I'm the head of the Exorcist Boy Dorm. Names Richard Rhymes. " He said. "I saw the little show Annabelle Lee put on, Sorry she did that to you on your first day miss." He said looking at Lenalee. "Annabelle Lee? Why does that sound familiar?" Lenalee said. "Because it's from one of Edgar Allen Poe's poems." Kanda said.

" It was many and many a year ago, In a kingdom by the sea, That a maiden there lived whom you may know by the name of Annabelle Lee; And this maiden she lived with no other thought Than to love and be loved by me..." Lavi recited the first stanza as if he wrote it. "We call her that here, but she hates the nickname." Richard said. "Annabelle Brooke is her real name. Her history with the school is promising, I heard she wanted to go to Julliard." Richard stated. "Can yo tell us a little more about her?" Lenalee said. "Sure but there's little that I know." He said as he walked down to sit on the empty chair closest to the fire. "Annabelle Brooke aka Annabelle Lee, Bells, Brookie, Flirty, Devil, Angel, Rabbit and Akuma. All these names she is known by. Annabelle's the captain of the cheerleading squad, top pianist, Top guitarist, Top singer, very athletic and great with Katanas. She is 16 years old and her birthday is on December 24. Her history is unknown to the students and most of the staff. She is...Interesting at the most. She is usually seen with the kids from the Noah Dorm or the popular kids from other dorms. She seems distant from everyone but close to her certain possessions. Like that treble clef key chain on her bag, her necklace and bracelets as well. I did hear a rumor that she leaves her house at night and comes back at like 5:00 a.m." Richard said.

"That's basically all I know about her, but if you want to know more try asking the Noah Tyki, Sheril, or Lulubell. They seem closest to her." He suggested. "But anyways you all should get to bed. Tomorrow is gonna be harder since she isn't here for the rest of the week."

"Why's that?" Lenalee asked. "She is the reason most people don't get bullied...she's the one they all pick on." He said then left to the room. They all shared glances and then went to their rooms and fell asleep.

Annabelle got home around 5:00 a.m. with a pocket full of money and a bottle of Russian Vodka. She was completely sober and she walked into her apartment exhausted. When she closed the front door she put the vodka in the fridge then grabbed her kitchens Trash bag and took it out to the front in the trash bin. She walked back in and didn't even make it to her bedroom and just passed out on her couch.


	3. Annabelle Brooke

**The guitar** **Song is In Memory of you by Yuki Kaijura okay.**

* * *

- Everyone woke up in the Dark Order Academy and got dressed. "She acted like you would heal your wound fast Yu. I can't believe your not mad at her." Lavi said annoyed. "Che. I never said I wasn't mad I do a little faster than most Baka Usagi. And stop calling me that! " Kanda said buttoning his blazer. "you don't act like it Yu." Lavi replied not shutting up. An irk mark appeared on Kanda's forehead but resisted the urge to kill the said Usagi. _Something about her just seemed afraid? No...broken back then._ Kanda thought as he remembered the argument she had with Alex in the infirmary.

"What do you want?" Annabelle said as she was being shook. "what?" She said as she sat up and looked to see a little girl with spikey blue hair and golden eyes. She looked like she was in junior high. "Hey Road." She said. "Hey Brooks." Said girl replied. "What are you doing here?" Annabelle asked as the girl jumped into her arms and gave her a hug. "I wanted to see if you were alright. I heard you flipped Tyki and I laughed." Road said. "Who told you about that- Nevermind...I'm going to hurt Sheril." She said. "Daddy was forced to tell me because if he didn't I would cry." Road grinned. "Sometimes I wonder why he adopted you if he was just gonna spoil you rotten." She said with a slight smile. "You should really get going." Annabelle said. Road pouted and puffed up her cheeks. "Fine but I'm telling Tyki to come over later~" She said and left Annabelle there stunned. "Damnit Road...Little ass trouble maker." She mumbled.

She took a long breath and then got up to her room. "Hey my little Jackie." She said in a little voice to her cat. She got to her closet and took off her shirts and bra and put on a black silk off-the-shoulders long sleeved shirt and kept her shorts. She fixed her make-up then walked to her kitchen. She feed her cat and then laid on her couch drifting off to sleep.

_"Hey Annabelle can you sing at the Halloween festival?" Her papa asked. His ruby eyes glistened. "Okay papa." Annabelle replied. She was about 13 at the time. "Aright good." Her Mama said. Her eyes the lightest of blues. "Mama can I play the guitar too?" Annabelle asked. "Sure Rabbit." She called her that cause she was so hyper all the time. "Hey Brookie Cookie~" Her brother said as he picked her up. "Hey Kazuma." She said happily. "See Akito. I told you these two would became great friends when we got married. And she looks like she's blood related to you and Kazuma." her mama said looking at her papa. "Yes I Know Jackie." her Papa answered with a slight smile showing his defeat. "Hey Mama are we gonna go live in Japan and live with papa's mama and papa?" Annabelle asked. "Yes Rabbit but that's next month." Her Mama replied. Papa and her brother were Japanese. Her Papa met her Mama when he was working in San Francisco. She was about 8 and was visiting her cousins in Las Angels at the time. After keeping in touch for a year, dating, calling, face timing, her Papa finally popped the famous question. Her Mama said yes and told Annabelle about the news. She wasn't very happy since she never once met this man her mama claimed to love but she decided to give him a chance since she heard he didn't tell his son either. "Hey father, did you hear that Gin got married?" Her brother said. "No When?" Her father replied. "Last week to a woman named Amiko Nerozaki." Her brother stated. "They said they waned to see us when we moved over to Japan." Her brother said. None of them knew why they really wanted to see them._

Annabelle woke up shaking as she knew what would she have seen if she kept sleeping and dreaming abut those days 8 years ago. _It's gone...I'm fine...I didn't do anything...It was a long time ago I'm here in San Francisco not Japan..._She glanced at her clock to se it was 4:00 p.m. She deeply sighed then stood up, but then a knock came from her door. She stopped, "Hey Annabelle it's me...Tyki." His voice was like angels when she was in this state. She walked to the door and opened it. He was shocked to see this girl he knows to never cry and show weakness to be on the verge of tears right in front of him. "Annabelle what happened? Road told me to come-" He stopped when she wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him. He did not make any movements but then wrapped his arms around her. Soon she pulled away and wiped her tears away and led him inside and he closed the door behind him. "Annabelle what happened?" Tyki asked. That's when he sat him down on the couch and he held her close with her legs over his lap and her in his arms. She was quiet but then she confined everything that happened to her since 8 years ago to Tyki. His eyes widened in horror as she continued on with her painfully long story. He never would've thought something like that would happened to this girl. "I'm so sorry That happened to you Annabelle." He said. That night he stayed with her as she cried herself to sleep.

The next day Tyki went to school more...Distant with people. Kanda and the group took notice of this, His family did as well. He would flinch when someone would touch him but then he would act normal when he turned to the person.

In class Tyki and Annabelle were the subject everyone wanted to know. "Hey did you hear Annabelle almost killed a newbie?" Said Alex. "Yeah and she also was caught on the security camera smoking." Said a girl with dark red hair and purple eyes named Kiki. Kanda, Lenalee, Lavi, And Allen wondered why no one had anything better to talk about. Klaud Nine walked in, "Alright class that's enough talking about Annabelle and Tyki. We all know Annabelle is a sweet girl at heart so I don't see why all of you act like she's trained to be a cold blooded killer and Tyki's...Tyki." She stated as she closed the door and set her books down on her desk. "But Miss Nine...She is a cold blooded Killer and worthless-" "That's enough Alex!" Nine shouted. "If I EVER hear anything like that from any of you, you will get a week of detention with Sokoro aka Coach Winters." Nine said. Everyone went silent but Alex just made a 'tch." sound as Miss Nine turned away and started class.

_ None of you could never understand her cause you all treat her so badly._ Nine Thought as she continued class.

"What do you think Nine's Relationship is with Annabelle?" Whispered Lavi to Allen. "I have no clue but she scares me more now then she does when she's with Cross." Allen whispered back. "Oh yeah. Cross drinks with her doesn't he?" Lavi replied. Allen put his head down in shame. "Heh. It's alright Allen." Lenalee whispered as she patted her friend's back lightly.

"Agh! Why the hell do I always forget to buy this shit?" Annabelle complained as she looked through her fridge to find nothing. Literally nothing was in the fridge. She sighed, "I'll go to the store at the end of the week so Tyki, Sheril, and Skin can carry that crap." She said as she walked to her room.

She walked into her bathroom and looked at the mirror. "Damnit my eyes burn!" She said as she took out her contacts. One was a colored contact so when she took it out it revealed a ruby red eye. She sighed then rubbed her eyes, "Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow! That hurts." She said.

She decided to take a quick shower. When she got out she walked to her nightstand and opened a drawer and took out a pair of black framed circular glasses. "Better." Then she walked to her closet and decided to wear Black slacks, a red black stripped off the shoulder V-neck shirt, and red Jordans. Her hair was damp and super wavy. She then walked to get her black leather Prada gold chained handbag and put food for her cat. "I'll be back soon okay Jackie." She said before she left her apartment to town. As she walked down the stairs an elderly Asian woman with white straight hair in a bun, red ruby eyes, and a white kimono came up to her. "Oh hey Granny how are ya' today?" She said happily. "Oh hello sweetheart. I'm doing fine but, shouldn't you be in school?" The elderly woman asked. "Oh I got the week off because I was at the top of my class." She half lied with a smile. She was at the top of her classes but that wasn't why she wasn't in school. "Alright Sweetheart. Be good okay." The women said as she hugged her granddaughter. "Alright Granny Kyoko I will. Love you." And with that Annabelle sprinted off.

"Alright...At least I can buy some food for myself right now." Annabelle said as she walked down the streets of the city. She walked to a small Dinner and walked in, "Hey Chief Dan~" She said happily. "Hey there sweetheart Annabelle!" The chief said. He had a buzz cut, dark green eyes, tan skin, and wearing a cooks uniform. "What can I get for ya today?" He asked. "Salty fries hold the grease, a chocolate milk shake hold the cherry, chicken strips, and a cheeseburger hold the ketchup mustard and pickles." She said as she sat down at the bar counter. "I heard your clients at Mason's Bar were all over you last night." he winked as he made her lunch. "Yeah...It was annoying but I could handle it." She said with a smile. "They all wanna get in my pants? Well then why not let them?" Her smile changed to a devious smirk. "Oh you bad girl.." He said in a girly tone. He was gay and he helped her out the first day back in this city and knows a lot about her past since she confined to him everything she does. "So anyways sugar...I heard from Mina that four new kids got to your academy...two of them Asians?" He asked. "yeah...They were all annoying though...well..." She trailed off. "What?" He said. "One helped me out with Alex and them...One was bi-polar...Like one second he's a perv happy-go-lucky then he's as serious as General Yeager... the Asian girl is pretty annoying but she has a good heart...and the Asian boy...he...he's pretty interesting considering he almost made me lose in a katana fight with him...and he looks like a girl sort of." She chuckled. "Well they sound like an interesting bunch." He said. "here ya' go." He said as he handed her her food. "Thanks...and they are." She said as she took a sip of her drink. "Anyways are you gonna work for the rest of the week?" He asked. "Yeah I gotta if I need food." She said. "Next week I take over at Rachel's so yeah." She said eating a chicken strip. "Well at least your not sulking at home." He said. "Yeah unlike Krory...He still sulking about Eliade right?" She said pointed fork at the chief. "Yup...I feel bad for him though...since she was the only one that excepted him besides us." He replied. "Point. Anyways I got to go to the market, Tyki and them are coming over on Friday for dinner. See ya later!" She said as she left her payment and tip on the counter and sprinted out.

She smiled and waved goodbye as she sprinted down the street to a nearby market.

"Hey Oni-san...Wasn't that?" Lenalee said dumbfounded at the girl known as an Akuma sprinted off in happiness...Genuine Happiness. "That was Annabelle." Komui replied in the same amount of dumbfoundedness on his face as his sister. _Was that really her?_ Lenalee thought.

"Hey Ricky!" Annabelle said to a vender in front of the market. "Hey Rabbit how are ya this good afternoon~" His southern accent brightening like hers. He had dark brown hair with blonde natural highlights too perfect to be natural, light skin, and wearing jeans, bike boots, and a plad shirt. "I'm doing just fine and you?" She asked happily. "I'm having a wonderful day now." He said eyeing her. He was about her age but dropped out of Dark Order a year ago to help support his family. "Hey creep, quit eyeing me or people will think your gonna rape me." She said. "Right. Anyways, how's granny Kyoko doin'? " He asked. "Oh granny is doing just fine considering everything but really she's just super~" She replied.

Komui and Lenalee watching her closely from afar, Lenalee having a video camera taping Annabelle.

"The ol' bird still got some kick I see...Here's some strawberries for her." He said as he handed Annabelle a bag. "Thanks Ricky. I'm sure she'll be reminded of the Cherry Blossoms in...In Japan~" She seemed to pause for a second before finishing that sentence. "Be right back." She said as she walked into the market.

She came back a few minutes after with some groceries.

"Well I got to go and get ready. I'm leaving at 8:00 p.m." She said giving him a side hug. "For what?" He asked. She sighed then smiled warmly, "I'm working at Back Alley tonight so I needa get ready just in case I get new clients. They all wanna get in my pants it's creepy. There a bunch of ungrateful bastards that don't care for their wives." She scoffed. "Oh right...I'll go see you okay make sure to save me a dance." He winked. "Sure~" She kissed his cheek then left. Komui's and Lenalee's thoughts went wild thinking of what he ment by save him a dance and clients and basically the whole conversation.

They followed her though.

She started to sing a little song.

_"I need some sleep,"_

_ "I can't go on like this."_

_ "I tried to countin' the sheep." _

_"But there was one I always missed."_

_ "Everyone lies." _

_"Getting to know them well." _

_"Everyone sins." _

_"Ya' just gotta let it go." _

_" Ya' Just gotta let it go." _

_"Just gotta let it..go"_

"I wonder what I should wear actually." She thought out loud. "Maybe the red tank top with the black mini skirt or this shirt with..." She trailed off. "Yeah I guess that's nice." She said as she got to her apartment complex. "Granny Kyoko I got some strawberries for you from Ricky!" Annabelle said. The Elderly woman in her kimono came from her apartment and smiled. "That wonderful boy...You need to find a man like him. Strong, handsome, and able to pick himself-" "Granny I'm only 16." Annabelle said embarrassed. "People in Japan would be ready to marry at that age My dear granddaughter." Kyoko said taking the strawberries. "Thank Ricky for me tomorrow and have a nice day sweetheart." She said as she walked into her apartment. Annabelle smiled and walked up the stairs. "Alright...Next week I get back to school...I have four reports, three projects, 1 book summary and then...The choir test along with guitar and piano...Alright I can do this." She said. She then opened the door and walked inside her apartment.

Lenalee and Komui looked at each other and hurried back to the school.

"Lavi! Allen! Kanda!" Lenalee said after school classes ended and now they had from then to 6:00 p.m. as a free period. She ran to her friends, "What happened Lenalee?" Lavi said. Lenalee stopped and huffed for a little bit trying to catch her breath. "I...Saw...Annabelle...while...with...Ni-san..." She finally controlled her breath. "Guy's you need to check out what we caught her doing." Lenalee said opening her camera and showing them what she and her brother saw.

After the video everyone looked shocked. "Are you sure that was that Psycho?! This girl looks way hotter! " Lavi said. "Yeah..." Lenalee said. "Well y'know that place she mentioned, Back Alley...Master Cross goes there sometimes when he's in town..." Allen said. "Well let's go see what she's doing there!" Lavi said excitedly. "Heh!?" Everyone but Kanda said.

"I'm so tired I might just not go to Back Alley toni-" She stopped as she opened her fridge. "Nevermind I have to go." She said. She had her hair in her natural tight curls, smoky eye shadow, black eyeliner, her glasses, wearing the same shirt from earlier, a black ruffled skirt that goes to mid thigh, and the black heels. She grabbed her guitar and checked the clock. "7:30 p.m. Alright I better get going." She said as she set out food for her cat and left. "Bye Granny have sweet dreams." And she walked from her apartment complex to the city.

Allen, Lavi, Lenalee, and Kanda followed her silently. "Maybe I should play the song to make sure I can remember it just in case Cross goes today...Old perv.." She said as she put on the guitar strap around her and started to play a beautiful song.

The song played out as a beautiful sad song entrancing the Exorcists. She hummed the notes in an angelic voice. Was this really the Annabelle they knew? It had to be because who else could it be? It sounded Italian or something from Spain but it was beautiful none the less. It sounded like her heart was breaking at the moment though.

As if this song brought up memories that shouldn't be awoken on a cold winter night. Then she song took a hot turn and, with her eyes closed, turned and moved her body in ways only girls could dream of when playing guitar. She moved her hips getting the men's attention in the city and Lavi's, Allen's, and Kanda's surprisingly. She moved her hands with such passion it was like she devoted her life to play this single instrument. The whole time her angelic voice sang the part for a harmonica. She moved gracefully without fault.

Who was this girl really? Was she who she made herself out to be to them or was she...just as nice and cool as any other girl. The song stopped and she kept walking. "Yup I remember the song perfectly!" She said excitedly. "papa ya taught me well~" She said looking at a large glowing star called the moon.

* * *

** - OOOOOOOOOOO Shit crap is about to get good~ Till next time my readers! Bai bai!**


	4. Very Bad

After she finished the song she heard some of the men she knew from her parents whistle at hr. "Hehe~ Thanks you guys!" she waved at them happily but inside she was disgusted at how easily men could be entertained by something like her body. It was annoying to always see women be preyed upon by other men to her, "Disgusting lowlifes." She mumbled low enough for them not to hear but for the exorcists to hear. She finally reached Back Alley. said Hi to the bouncers before walking through the back. Kanda and Lavi could pass off as 18 year olds so they had to be Allen's and Lenalee's Guardians to get in. The bouncers were stupid enough not to ask for id's and let them in.

When they walked in it was half a bar and half a dance club. There was a stage on the other side that looked like show girls could dance on it. They all sat a table and didn't notice Sheril, Tyki, and Lulubell across the room not noticing them as well.

"Hey Angel~ Let me go make your intro and you can start with you cover~" Said Ashley. "Thanks' Ashley." Annabelle said as she waited by the curtain.

Ashley walked out in a black silk dress with a white slash around her waist. "Alright everyone! Today our very own lovely Cowgirl, Annabelle Brooke!" She said and everyone cheered. Annabelle walked out with a big smile and waved curtly. She sat on a stool Ashley set out and Ashley ran back stage. "Alright this is a cover by my fav artist of all time. Taylor swift. I hope ya'll love it a much as I do." She said then set the guitar on her thighs and began to play Should've Said No by Taylor swift (acoustic version obviously.)

_It's strange to think the songs we used to sing_  
_The smiles, the flowers, everything is gone_  
_Yesterday I found out about you_  
_Even now just looking at you feels wrong_

_You say that you'd take it all back, given one chance_  
_It was a moment of weakness and you said yes_

_You should've said no, you should've gone home_  
_You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go_  
_You should've known that word_  
_'Bout what you did with her did get back to me_

Her voice was full of such passion it was surprising it was  
Annabelle to the exorcists.

_And I should've been there in the back of your mind_  
_I shouldn't be asking myself why_  
_You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet_  
_You should've said no, baby and you might still have me_

_You can see that I've been crying_  
_And baby you know all the right things to say_  
_But do you honestly expect me to believe_  
_We could ever be the same_

_You say that the past is the past, you need one chance_  
_It was a moment of weakness and you said yes_  
_You should've said no, you should've gone home_  
_You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go_  
_You should've known that word_  
_'Bout what you did with her did get back to me_

_And I should've been there in the back of your mind_  
_I shouldn't be asking myself why_  
_You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet_  
_You should've said no, baby and you might still have me_

_I can't resist before you go tell me this_  
_Was it worth it? Was she worth this?_  
_No, no, no, no, no, no_

_You should've said no, you should've gone home_  
_You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go_  
_You should've known that word_  
_'Bout what you did with her did get back to me_

_And I should've been there in the back of your mind_  
_I shouldn't be asking myself why_  
_You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet_  
_You should've said no, baby and you might still have me_

When she finished she set her guitar down. "Thank you all for-" A ma pulled her by the arm off the stage into his arms, That man was Ricky. "You scared the piss out of me darn idiot!" She said smiling. Everyone laughed, "Hey I said to save me a dance." He said. "yeah I know pinhead." She replied as he set her down. "Shall we dance?" He asked holding her hand. "Naw I'm tired Romeo." She fake yawned. "That's messed up Rabbit." He smirked. "I know." She said with a smirk. "Hey Angel it's my day today so get your little cute ass over here." Said a man about in his early 20's said from a chair near the stage and with men around him also. "Yes Andrew." She said with a fake smile and walked over to him and sat herself on his lap.

"Hey guys look at that." Lenalee said. "I don't think I want to." All three said looking at the table blushing. She sighed, "No look at her hand near the beer bottles." She said. They all looked up slowly and saw that she was putting something in their drinks. Once they drank their drinks she slowly got off the man and they seemed in a trance like state. "You will all go home and..." She whispered the rest so only the men could hear. They laughed making a devious smirk emerge her lips as they left. "I feel almost bad for them." Ashley said. "hey they're the ones that wanted to do it in the first place so why not let them?" She said but her tone more sadistic an cruel. "Anyways.." She said. "I owed you a dance." She said grabbing Ricky's hand and leading him to the dance floor and the club played a slow song.

The exorcists watched this Annabelle. She was so...**_Different._**The Exorcists didn't know if this was really her, considering her eyes and glasses, the way she's talking to people, her personality, **_everything about her was different. _**Not including her hair.

That night she danced with Ricky, Tyki, Sheril, and a man they didn't know but it seemed Annabelle tensed up a bit putting up her wall and acting the way she acted with them. Sadistic, Mean, Evil, everything she wasn't before. Annabelle glimpsed up and saw the exorcists and she tensed more and pulled away from the man and walked to the stage.

"See ya'll Friday! I'm heading out." She said as she grabbed her guitar and left from the back. The exorcists exited through the front. They began to walk to her apartment for they didn't see her after she turned a corner and when thy did she wasn't there anymore. They began to walk faster to catch up but stopped abruptly. "YOU IDIOTS! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU ALL DOING HERE! ESPECIALLY IN A BAR/STRIP CLUB!?" the familiar voice of Annabelle Brooke behind them. The turned around black and White as they saw how utterly and unmistakably pissed off she was. Her hands were on her hips and if it were an anime they would see the ground beneath her feet melting.

"Oh we uh-" "WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU GUYS FOLLOWING ME!?" She shouted and they were glad and sad that no one was there. Glad because they couldn't get embarrassed and sad cause what if this girl was going to murder them, she did almost kill the samurai Kanda. "We're sorry Annabelle but we wanted to know why you act so different at school than you do out of school!" Lenalee said stepping in front of the shaking boys. "You act so mean to us. Especially me and Kanda. Why?!" Lenalee said. Annabelle was a bit taken back but didn't show it physically but in her eyes you could see. "L-Lenalee..." Allen whispered.

"Even wen Allen-kun helped you in the hallway the first time you met him. You seemed...more sweet but scared. Why do you act so different? Even your own appearance, is this really what you look like? Please...I want to be your friend and be able to help you, but I can't do that if all you do is push people away!" Lenalee looked as if she was about to cry. Annabelle's expression changed from angry to a little confusion. "Why won't you open up to people others?" She said as a tear graced her cheeks. Annabelle looked away as she bit her lip, The boys took note of it. "L-Listen Annabelle...You were so nice today to all those people...even the elderly woman in your apartment building-" Annabelle looked at him with widened eyes. "Y-You saw...her?" Annabelle said. Everyone nodded, "Who is she?" Lavi asked. Annabelle's eyes now were half lidded. "I want all of you...to stay away from me...Or you'll get hurt." Annabelle said.

Everyone looked stunned as a loud pop was heard from Lenalee's left palm coming in contact with Annabelle's left cheek making Annabelle step back slightly and her head to turn the right. Her bangs hiding her eyes in the shadows. "Your a real idiot Annabelle." Lenalee said as her bangs did the same but tears feel down her cheeks. Annabelle's hands fell to her sides in fists. "Do you expect everyone not to come close to you because-" "Because I don't want to break again!" Shouted Annabelle turning her head to the exorcists but her eyes still unseen. She took a couple of steps back. "I hate you all...Especially Asians...I hate all of them with all my black heart. All they did was break me and took way two people that were very important to me. The even made someone I cared for brake worse than me. I don't want to break." She said but stepped closer to Lenalee picking her up by her collar. "NEVER get near me again or I will break all of you." She said with a Cheshire cat grin.

Kanda's eyes widened remembering the day in the infirmary.

"Annabelle..." Lenalee mumbled. "I mean it China...I hate you...Nothing will ever change my feelin's for your kind...I will never forgive you." She said coldly and then dropped Lenalee. "This is no threat but a promise...And I hate liars so don't think im lying." She said acidly then walked passed them and towards her apartment.

The next day the exorcists called in sick to school and stayed in their dorm thinking of what happened the night before. Annabelle chose not to leave her apartment the whole day. "Who do they think they are?" She would say. "They don't know what they did!" She would think.

"Why did she cry when she told me to stay away?" Lenalee mumbled to herself thinking of when Annabelle picked her up by the collar. The tears in Annabelle's eyes made Lenalee feel guilt.

"Jackie!" Annabelle called and her cat sat on her lap but then jumped to her shoulders licking her bruise Lenalee gave her. "Jackie?" Annabelle asked. She touched her bracelets and Necklace she never took off and thought back to the day Jackie herself, her mother gave them to her.

_"Mama!" She screamed as she crawled over to her mother's bloody corpse. "H-Here R-Rabbit." her dying mother said as she put her necklace around Annabelle's neck. It was a red ruby music eighth note with a black crystal lining on a black chain. "M-mama your g-gonna be alr-alright right?" The crying Annabelle said. Her mother smiled warmly and then put the matching bracelets on her daughters wrists but they had a quarter note instead. "T-Take good c-care of these o-okay Rabbit." Her mother said. Annabelle nodded holding her mother's hand t her cheek. "Good g-girl...I l-love you Annabelle, my l-l-little...happy r-rabbit." Were her mother's last words before she passed. "mama?...Mama?!...MAMA!" Annabelle cried over her mother's body. "Sorry little girl but your next." said a female and male voices. _

"Damn them...Damn them all!" she shouted. "I just wanted us to be a happy family...why did you two have to ruin it huh? You both screwed it up." Annabelle mumbled. "She stood up and wiped the tears that escaped her eyes. "I won't break...Not anymore..." She said.

"Ty~ki!" Road said as she jumped onto Tyki's back. "Hello Road." Tyki said with a smile. "Wisely said you seemed a little sad during school. What's the matter uncle?" Road asked. Tyki was a bit taken back by the question but didn't show it. "Nothing really I've just been thinking a lot; No need to worry over it." Tyki said coolly. "I wonder if you lying Uncle Tyki...She I ask wisely to-" "I'm fine Road!" Tyki snapped. Road jumped off and looked at her uncle surprised. "Tyki..." Road said. "I thank you for coming to visit me during school but you should get back home before the Earl learns of your absence. Goodbye Road." Tyki said and walked off leaving Road in the front courtyard of the school. "Oh Tyki.." Road said sadly as she walked towards the gates.

It was now Friday; the day everyone either gets to go to home for the weekend or stay at the dorms. Everyone was excited to leave the school or spend time with friends in the dorms. The exorcists talked or thought about what Annabelle said on Wednesday night .

_"Because I don't want to break again!" "I hate you all...Especially Asians...I hate all of them with all my black heart. All they did was break me and took way two people that were very important to me. The even made someone I cared for brake worse than me. I don't want to break."_

"What do you think happened to her?" Lenalee asked her friends. No one answered, "Maybe you should search her up in the school computers." A girl with blonde wavy hair that reached her mid-back, green emerald eyes, and light skin wearing the school uniform but with a white blazer with the crest on her left breast. They all looked at her, "Oh sorry my name is Isabella Watson." She was brutish by her accent. "I'm the girl's dorm president of the Science Dorm." She said with a wave. "I passed by the little scene you had with my little cousin on Wednesday night." She said with a smile; They all sweatdropped. "Your the devils- I mean Annabelle's cousin?" Lavi asked. She nodded happily, "Yes. She tries to refuse it when I get her angry with me but I know she loves me none the less." She said as she held her hands over her stomach. "Then can you tell us about her?" Allen asked. "Nope...I told her I would never tell anyone." She said. "But if you do decide to look her up, look up Annabelle Ichinose kay?" She smiled and with that she left. "I didn't know Annabelle had a relative in Senior year." Lenalee said. "She has three." Kanda said. "How the hell do you know!?" They all said surprised. "I overheard that girl Alex talk about them. Isabella Watson Senior year, Erik Matsumoto Freshmen year, and Kalick Rikk Sophomore year." Kanda stated boredly.

That's when they decided they would look Annabelle Ichinose up in the school computer in the library.

"Knock on the door again Tyki...Maybe she's asleep." Road said. "She said she wasn't gonna do that again." Tyki said. He reached for the door knob and surprisingly it was open. "Annabelle?" They asked but that's when the smell of the iron ting of blood filled the air; their eyes widened and they stormed to her room to find that blood led to the bathroom. Tyki kicked the door open to see a Cheshire grinning Annabelle with tears falling down her cheeks as she was peeling of the skin on her arms and neck. The bloody floor was making a puddle around her by the bathtub and her skin laying on the sides. Tyki covered Road's eyes quickly as he saw her about to scream. "Hehehehe..." Was all Annabelle was saying. She sounded like she was a killer in a horror movie. The skin was blood covered on the top and on another it was turned over and red with muscle. She kept peeling it off and she went for her neck. She didn't try to peel it off but scratch it till it bled. "They ruined it...they killed them...they made me...They did it...I didn't...it's their fault they're all gone...Mama...papa...Kazu-Ni-san...and...and little Ali-chan...Why...Why...WHY...WHY!?" She said but then broke out into a creepy laughter that sent chills down your spine. She kept scratching till Tyki got Road to the car and he went back to Annabelle grabbing her wrists. "Stop this Annabelle!" Tyki shouted but she kept laughing. She struggled under Tyki's grasp reaching for pain killers and some other pills on the floor.

_Did she OD and mix up her meds? _Tyki thought.

"Rabbit you need to stop!" And she froze and her grin faded. "Ty-ki?" She mumbled then passed out. Tyki picked her up and ran to the car putting Annabelle on the passenger seat. He stepped on the gas and headed for the school. "Where are we going Tyki?" Road asked. "Dark order." He said. "Why not the hospital?" She asked. "Because it's on the other side of town and she'll be dead by the time we get there!" Tyki said.

Tyki pressed the break as the got to the docks and carried Annabelle to their boat; Road was close behind. He started the boat and quickly headed to the dock on the island the school was on. Once they got there they both jumped off; Annabelle in Tyki's arms, and ran for the school.

When they got in the nurse just so happened to be walking by. Her eyes widening as she looked as if she is seeing the scariest horror film of all time. Tyki held Annabelle close but her arms pointing down letting the blood dip off to the ground. Tyki was covered in blood and Annabelle as well with Road's shoes also tainted with the red crimson of Annabelle's blood. Blood dripping off Annabelle's neck and covered in her own blood. "come with me Now!" The head nurse said as she ran down the hallway to the East wing infirmary. Tyki and Road followed closely.

The nurse instructed them to set her on the bed and they did. They soon were told to wait outside or go back to the Noah dorm or even home but they decided to wait at the noah Dorm.


	5. Secrets of Her Life

"Alright Lavi work your Bookman magic on the computer." Lenalee said. He cracked his knuckles and stared to hack the schools internet to get more details and information, if any, about Annabelle. "I feel sort of bad." Allen said. "She almost killed Kanda...I think you can be fine wth this." Lavi stated rather irritated. "Alright it's done...No one tell he old panda about this alright." Lavi said.

He then typed in the search bar: "Annabelle Ichinose." and two results sowed up. Images of the Annabelle wth glasses and another it was like something yo see in movies and Lenalee read it out loud but softly so only her friends could hear her. "Annabelle Ichinose and older brother Kazuma Ichinose found in Gruesome scene of their parent's death." and under the summary showed the picture of the newspaper it came out in with a picture of a crying little girl and a older boy looking as if he saw someone's guts be ripped out of their stomach. "This was eight years ago." Lavi said. "Open it up..." Kanda said.

**"Gruesome couple Murdered and Children Witnesses."**

_On December 24 Jackie Brooke Ichinose a famous singer in Texas and her husband Akito Ichinose who was famous in Asia to be a great composer and musician, were both found dead in their new home in Japan near the Dark Order Academy Asian branch  
where both their children were to attend. The two children were found in each other's arms shaking. The girl Annabelle Ichinose was in a state of horror and could  
barely speak to the officials on the scene. her older and only brother Kazuma Ichinose was in worse shape than his younger sister. "It wasn't our fault..." were the only words either child spoke to the officials. _

_It was later found that Jackie Ichinose was shot several (12) times in the stomach and died slowly. Her husband had a quick death with a bullet to the head but was later ripped apart. His limbs were scattered all over the living area of the home. After several months Annabelle Ichinose decided to speak of what had happened and was captured  
on video for the public. _

Lavi pressed the video and it played. He soon wished he hadn't gone to this length to figure Annabelle out.

_"So what happened Rabbit?" The female reporter asked. _

Annabelle, small child or not looked dead inside for if you looked in her eyes you could see nothing but death.

_"Mama and papa said we were going to live in Japan. Ni-san and I were really excited." Annabelle said as she looked down at her yellow pocadots sundress. She wore her hair down since it pasted her elbows and had a white under long-sleeved turtle neck. "Papa's little brother said he and his Kokoro wanted to meet me and mama. But that's not what they planned at all. Mama and I had just finished unpacking while Ni-san and Papa went to pick up Auntie and uncle. Mama was making dinner and I played out in the back with he koi fish. I remember the Koi fish were orang and white and little brown here and there...but that's when I heard her." Annabelle stayed silent for a few moments. "Heard who?" The reported asked. Annabelle had tears stream down her face as she smile slightly and looked up at the reporter._

_"Mama scream of coarse." And with that the reporter got scared of this small girl. _

_"Mama screamed loud enough for me to hear so I ran to her, but stopped as I saw her fall to he floor. Daddy wasn't moving either and I didn't see Ni-chan. I heard people laughing in a weird way...like they did something the shouldn't have done...like they did a BAD thing. I followed the sounds and saw Ni-chan running down and grab my hand. I asked 'Ni-chan are you okay?' and Ni-san shook his head and held me close and looked upstairs to two people. A women with black hair like a cat and blue eyes. And a tall man with blonde hair and red ruby eyes. They looked like papa's. I reached for them but Ni-san ran away from them." she said._

_"Don't get near them Rabbit!" Annabelle shouted._

_"I didn't listen though...I got out of ni-sans arms and walked over to them... but stopped as one grabbed a very big knife and started to cut papa. I realized then...My papa was dead and my mama was next. then me and Ni-san. The two people were busy ripping papa apart and I ran to my mama. She gave me her bracelets and necklace then died. 'Your next.' the man said and grabbed me by my hair and took off my clothes. He dragged me upstairs and I saw the woman go for Ni-san." Annabelle then explained how the woman rapped her brother and the man rapped her in explicit detail._

The exorcists got sick to their stomachs and stopped the video and just kept reading.

**"Recent Attack"**

_After the video was released the two left to the United states back to Annabelle's home town, where the two were greeted with warm smiles and hugs. _

_Recently on December 24, 2011 (Annabelle's birthday) Annabelle made a call to the police stated that her brother had raped her and was now looking for her for she was hiding frightened in a closet. When the police got to the scene they found Kazuma on the floor unconscious on the floor with blood spilling from his head. They looked over to see a Naked Annabelle Ichinose with her hair covering most of her body as she held onto a blunt object of a trophy she said her mother had won one year in a county fair. She had tears in her eyes as she looked at the police. When a male police officer tried to get near her she scooted away behind the couch but then they tried once more getting her to hide upstairs. She was found passed out under the cover's of her bed in her home. She was later taken to the hospital and it was there that it was confirmed her brother had committed a unforgivable crime to his younger sister. _

_He was charged with rape to the 2nd degree and sentenced with 20 years to life in prison but was/has been in a coma ever since. It is now confirmed that when Kazuma Ichinose awake he will serve his sentence. Annabelle Ichinose disappeared before she could be questioned. The whereabouts of Annabelle Ichinose is still unknown and was pronounced dead but other's believe she is hiding somewhere and if you see her please contact authorities. _

The exorcists turned off the computer and looked at each other. "Poor Annabelle.." Lenalee said. "No kidding..." Lavi responded. "Do you think that's why she's so mean to us. Especially you and Kanda?" Allen stated. "Che. For sure." Kanda said. "Come with me Now!" They heard the familiar voice of the head nurse. They looked to the entrance and saw A bloody Annabelle in Tyki's arms and a small girl known as Road running behind her.

The exorcists eyes widened and as they were about to run to see what happened the doors closed and a familiar British voice rang through the library, "So do you know now?" they all turned to see Isabella Watson. "Tragic isn't it?" She said as she sat on the counter table. "So now...What do you plan to do with this information?" a male voice said. "Kalick...Don't scare them and say it from the shadows." Isabella said. "Fine." The exorcists turned to the door to see a guy with shoulder length wavy dark purple hair, ice blue eyes with a purple iris, lightly tanned skin, and wearing the same uniform as the exorcists but for guys. He had a smirk of mischievousness, "Kalick Rikk is my name. I love to play games." He rhymed as he bowed. He also had a southern accent.

"Rhyming is so uncool." Said a guy coming from one of the book isles. He had blonde strait emo hair, dark crimson eyes with a royal blue center, lightly toned skin and wearing the freshmen uniform meaning the emblem of the order was on the right breast pocket and the jackets were white. "Erik Matsumoto." The guys expression was half lidded eyes and basically no emotion.

"So let me restate my cousins question. What do you plan on doing to Annabelle with this new found information?" Erik said with his hands behind his back. "What if we don't feel obligated to answer?" Lavi asked honestly. Isabelle scoffed and walked over to Lavi. "It wasn't really a question Love." She said smiling sweetly. "Your all too cute to be small kiddies...I wonder what your back stories are." She said. Kalick had a smirk close to Tyki's as he sat on a counter close to them. "It's no wonder the whole student body has fallen for the new students." She said. "So answer the question." Erik said. "Come on dear," Kalick started as he pulled Lenalee to him, one arm around her waist and another holding her chin close to him, "Tell us what we want to hear." He leaned in and kissed her cheek. The exorcists pulled her away from the lover-boy and he shrugged.

"Stop harassing girls Kalick." Isabelle said. Lenalee shook her head and faced Isabelle. "We want to help her open up just a little...Just to be her friends...to show not every Asian is a bad person..." She stated. Isabelle was a little taken back by the answer but smile sweetly. "Good...That's what we wanted to hear." She said. "Please don't breathe a word of the information about Annabelle or this conversation...we're just trying to protect our family." Erik said. "yeah...I hate to see Rabbit sad...it makes me mad.." Kalick said walking over to the door. "Anyways...wait in your dorms and we'll check on Annabelle." Isabelle said as the three left towards the infirmary.

* * *

**Sorry about it being short. I just feel comfortable leaving it here for the chapter. anyways R&R pwease~ **


	6. Strangest and worst Day

Annabelle remained unconscious in the infirmary for about a week and she progressed efficiently. She seemed to regain consciousness from time to time but would pass out shortly after. Kanda and Lavi walked about her deciding whether or not to confront her about it or just never talk about it again and pretend they don't know a thing about her, but in actuality they basically 'knew' her.

"Tyki are you sure you wanna go see her again? Last Tim you stayed in the infirmary for two days straight making me and Sheril drag you out with Road as well..." Lulubell stated as she set a hand on Tyki's shoulder. "Are you and road that worried? We all know she can get through this. she has been through much worse." Sheril asked. The Noah's were actually family sort of. In the words of Annabelle, "they're like the Cullen family almost. They're all adopted but Sheril and Tyki are related."

"May Lenalee and Allen come see me outside in the hall for a moment?" Klaud Nine said. Lenalee and Allen looked surprised but nodded as they followed her outside the hall. Nine closed the door and looked at the two, "I need you both to help Annabelle get around the school okay? Just hold he books please." She stated. "What exactly happened to her though?" Allen asked. "You don't know?" The overly attached to Annabelle Teacher asked surprised, and the exorcists shook their heads indicating they didn't know. "She-" "What are you telling them Miss Nine?" a familiar husky coaches voice said, the three turned to see the famous Coach Winters standing behind them. He had his arms crossed and Nine replied, "Informing them on Annabelle's situation of why she's in the infirmary."

"That's up to me to tell them or not Miss Nine?" The familiar girl Annabelle walked from behind the coach to Nine. "I thought you were still in the-" "I just woke up...I asked Winter's to help me get home." She cut her teacher off. "I see...Lenalee why don't you help her get home." Komui said out of nowhere. He stood in the hallway in his white uniform with his hands behind his back as he walked to his sister. "Is that alright with you?" Komui turned to Annabelle. Anyone who has seen her dark side would realize and catch how she changed dramatically, her smile sweet and voice even calmer, "Of coarse Headmaster." And she bowed and turned to Lenalee. "Are you sure brother?" Lenalee asked. "Of coarse my dear sweet sister." Little did she know her brother was just trying to confirm something that involved Annabelle.

"Alright come on Lenalee-chan let's go." She grabbed Lenalee's arm and tugged her to the boat. "Listen...you say one word and I will hurt you." she said an Lenalee tensed.

~Annabelle's POV~

As we got on the boat I sat across from her. "Annabelle I...I found out what happened to you an your family." She said and I froze. "Ichinose..." She mumbled and my eyes widened in anger as I looked at her, "How do you know about that!?" I shouted. "I read it on the internet..." She said calmly. I clenched my fists, "So what now? Are you gonna hold it against me? Turn me in? Make me go back to-" "No.." She cut me off. "I wont do that. It's your choice to go or not isn't it." she said. "Look, you may hate me more than anything for what happened but I don't hate you. I did not cause what happen to you or your family but I won't blame you for taking it out on me and Kanda." She said. I unclenched my fists and looked a her with half lidded eyes, "I won't judge you because I know I would do the same thing. Being all alone and blaming those responsible or those who have some connection to them. If I were you I wouldn't be any different." She stated.

"Please...I just want to be your friend Annabelle."

I looked at her as she stood up and walked to me. I stepped back slightly but then stayed there as she made no move to touch me. "They were my aunt and Uncle..."I mumbled. "What?" She asked, "My aunt and Uncle were the man and woman who raped me and my brother.." I said a little over a whisper. Her eyes widened, "I didn't tell the police cause they were still family and...and I was scared they come and kill me and my brother next."

"I was just a kid...I didn't know what was happening till it as too late." I said. "Then my brother...He was breaking inside and I didn't notice till he raped me too...I couldn't help him at all...cause I was oblivious to what was happening to him." I growled as tears threatened to escape my eyes. "What could I have done to save him?" I asked angered. "You couldn't've done anything Annabelle." She said.

I looked at the ground then her. "He was breaking and no one could've fixed him." She said. "But I...Put him into a coma...That was my fault!" I shouted as I looked to the floor. "You did what you had to so he wouldn't hurt you anymore...You used self-defense." She said calmly. I looked at her with tears in my eyes and then, I don't know why but I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her as I shook. She slowly wrapped her arms around me and rubbed my back reassuringly.

_"Snow!" I cried. I was 4-years-old. My mother came outside into the dark night and picked me up in her arms as she carried my away from my dead cat Snow. I had tears run down my cheeks as she carried me into the house. She carried me into my room and laid me down and she laid with me. "Rest for a little bit Rabbit..." She said. I kept crying though. She held me close and hugged me as she wrapped her arms around my frail little body and rubbed my back gently reassuringly. "It's alright Annabelle...My little rabbit...Just cry..." She said in her warm motherly voice and I did cry till I fell asleep in her arms. _

Remembering that made me wanna cry to no end, "It's Alright Annabelle...Just cry...it's alright to cry." Lenalee said and my eyes widened as the tears now broke through and ran down my cheeks. I put my head on her shoulder and I cried, HARD. I cried even when we got to my apartment. She did what my mom did. She got me to my room and laid in bed with me continuing the motion on my back as I slowly fell asleep in her arms.

-Next day-

When I woke up I found myself covered in a blanket and Jackie curled up in my stomach. A note was on my nightstand and I picked it up and it read,

_Dear Annabelle,_

_ Sorry I didn't wait for you to wake up but I needed to get to school, If you feel well enough try to make something to eat and if not I'll be back after school and I left you some breakfast in the fridge okay? Please don't keep beating yourself up over what happened. It wasn't your fault, okay. Miss Nine suggested you stay home for a little while or stay in the Academy dorms for a while. Please try not to work yourself too much okay. I'll see you after school. _

_Love your  
friend,_

_Lenalee Lee (Call me if you need anything kay XD 562-8673)_

I put the note down and sat up making Jackie do the same and get to the floor. I felt different, no lie. I felt...Lighter than usual. Was it because I hadn't eaten in over a week or because I finally talked to someone about it that wasn't Tyki or my grandmother?

I got out of bed and changed into a black long loosely fit sleeved shirt and black slacks and red ballet slippers. I brushed my hair and walked to the kitchen. "What did she leave me?" I asked as I opened the fridge to find some Ramen, French bread, and milk. I pulled it all out and microwaved the Ramen and Bread as I slowly drank the milk.

After breakfast I fed Jackie and then washed the dishes.

~No One's POV~

Annabelle didn't really care anymore. She didn't get why this Lenalee, and Asian, would help her even after she was so rude to her in the beginning.

"I don't get that girl at all." She mumbled as she finished the dishes and sat on the couch.

Annabelle's cell begun to ring in her pocket and she lazily picked it up. "Hello?" She asked. "Annabelle, it's Erik..." her cousin said. "What is it?" She asked. "It's about your brother..." He hesitated, "He's talking...he's not conscious but he's talking...Come down to the hospital as soon as you can..." and with that Erik hung up.

Annabelle dropped her phone as she began to shake in fear. "Is he...w-waking up?" She muttered.

Annabelle picked up her phone and texted Lenalee but she didn't know why.

_Lenalee I'm going to the hospital...come by if you want but just to let you know kay... _

and with that Annabelle ran out and locked the door as she ran to the hospital. "Why now? Of all times?" She asked herself.

* * *

**Sorry this was short. I'm losing inspiration so this may be another discontinued story of mine till further notice kay. Don't hate me. Review please. oh and check out Nightmare's personal profile. It's called LaStoriaDellaAnimeFreak. Okay. **


End file.
